This study is to determine the factors predictive of the development of reading and writing skills in the congenitally deaf. The analysis of the effects of three different approaches to preschool language training in the congenitally deaf is planned. The three approaches to be studied are: 1) American sign language, 2) Speech training with augmentation of residual hearing, and 3) Total communication combining sign language and speech training.